Muriendo
by marieblackvolturi
Summary: Él nunca supo de mi estado, ni siquiera cuando comencé a morir en sus brazos/OneShot
1. El chico lechuga

Capitulo Único: el chico lechuga

Es un circulo vicioso, una desilusión me lleva al desagradable camino de la depresión, cuando estoy allí no logro hacer nada bien, cometo error tras error y al parecer mis esfuerzos por mejorar no dan resultado lo que me deprime mas, y al ver que mi vida es un asco es cuando decido morirme.

Pero ahora que hago un recuento de mi caótica vida me doy cuenta que he pasado tanto tiempo deseando morirme que finalmente lo estaba logrando, estaba muerta en vida, era como un vegetal.

Todo había empezado con él, con un chico de la universidad, estaba en la cafetería comiendo mi almuerzo antes de irme a mi siguiente clase, el comedor estaba excesivamente lleno, al parecer el decanato de la universidad había decidido no poner clases entre las doce del día y la dos de la tarde por lo que todos los estudiantes de todas las carreras llenaban los comedores de la no muy grande cafetería; casi corriendo llegué a la ultima silla vacía con mi bandeja de comida y el chico que se encontraba a mi lado había comenzado a reírse de mi patética odisea por obtener un puesto vacio.

-Cuidado chica, podría caerse la comida de tu bandeja- me dijo retirando amablemente la silla para que yo me sentara.

-Gracias- mascullé yo sentándome en mi lugar.

-Esta estúpida decisión de la dirección, no había tanto caos cuando los de ingeniería tenían clases a esta hora- dijo el muchacho, me parecía raro que me hablara, hace poco se había reído de mi.

Me volteé a verlo para encararlo, el chico parecía ser de mi misma edad, unos veintiún años y muy bien cumplidos, era de contextura delgada sin llegar a ser flacucho, vestía unos simples jeans con una camiseta blanca, era extremadamente pálido, casi tanto como yo, sus ojos verdes me miraban curiosos y su cabello le daba un aspecto de descuidado, pero le quedaba bien.

-Soy Edward, Edward Cullen, Medicina, tercer año- dijo el chico, tenía mi misma edad, lo sabía por los años que llevaba estudiando aquí.

-Bella Swan, Periodismo, tercer año- le respondí de la misma manera en la que él lo hizo conmigo.

-Esos idiotas, están ocupando mi mesa preferida- indicó Edward a unos muchachos que no reconocí que estaban situados en una mesa cercana a los ventanales que mostraban los amplios jardines del campus.

-Yo no tengo mesa preferida, solo me limito a almorzar y ya- le respondí.

-Eres una chica practica, seguro hay que ser así para ser periodista- expuso con la boca llena de lechuga.

-Y hay que comer como cerdo para ser médico- le reproché.

-Discúlpeme bella dama por no comer como caballero pero Jasper Whitlock anda con un cráneo en la mochila y me muero de la curiosidad por examinarlo- me respondió Edward señalando a un chico rubio que se pavoneaba con una chica pequeñita, seguramente la muchacha era de primer año.

Edward como todo un cerdo terminó de comer su almuerzo y sacó casi a rastras al chico rubio de la cafetería.

Ese día después de mi almuerzo seguí con mi día normal, fui al resto de mis clases, llegué a mi casa, leí un poco, dormí y volví a asistir a la universidad.

Otra vez estaba en mismo caos en la cafetería, tenían a tres facultades almorzando juntas en un mismo campus, la de salud, la de ciencias y la de humanidades; me apresuré a comprar mi almuerzo, ya había divisado una silla vacía y quería llegar a ella lo más rápido posible.

Cuando ya tuve la bendita bandeja con comida corrí con cuidado al lugar que había visto desocupado, pero lo que yo no esperaba era verlo ocupado por una mochila negra, ya tenía rabia acumulada, tenía toda la intención de decirle groseramente al dueño de la maldita mochila que la sacara de ahí pero él fue mas rápido. Era el chico lechuga, era Edward Cullen.

-Llegaste, pensé que no ibas a venir- dijo él sorprendiéndome.

-Te guardé un puesto, para que no tuvieras que correr con tu bandeja de comida- expuso el dándome una hermosa sonrisa que me dejó deslumbrada.

Solo me limité a agradecerle y a comer mi almuerzo, él nuevamente comía como cerdo.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿Jasper Whitlock tiene un fémur en la mochila?- dije bromeando con él ya que otra vez comía demasiado rápido.

-No, pero anoche descargué de internet la discografía completa de un grupo que me gusta y planeo ir a escuchar música un rato a los jardines antes de entrar a clase- me respondió hábilmente con la boca llena.

-Deberías intentarlo algún día, es bastante relajante sentarse a la sombra de un árbol antes de clase- me sugirió.

-¿No te molesta si te acompaño hoy?- le pregunté para luego comer como cerda, si, tenía que apresurarme.

-Para nada cerdita- me dio riendo mientras limpiaba de mi cara un poco de mayonesa que se había escurrido del sándwich.

Esas horas previas a mis clases las pasé con él, compartió sus audífonos conmigo y escuchamos música bajo la sombra de un árbol, estar con él ya se me estaba haciendo rutina, siempre me guardaba una silla en la cafetería y siempre comíamos como cerdos para pasar el tiempo bajo la sombra del mismo árbol en los jardines del campus.

La rutina fue similar todo el año salvo pequeñas excepciones como cuando llovía, ahí escuchábamos música en los pasillos de la universidad, sin darme cuenta me había acostumbrado a su compañía, a su aroma, a sus manías y a su voz, ese año durante las vacaciones a veces hablábamos por teléfono, no nos veíamos pero de igual forma estábamos en contacto, empezaba a extrañarlo, tanto que dolía, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorada del chico lechuga, de Edward.

Cuando comenzó de nuevo el año universitario la situación con las tres facultades se normalizó, teníamos horarios diferentes para almorzar por lo que ya no lo veía y eso era doloroso, él ya no me llamaba y yo tenía mucho miedo de llamarlo y de parecer una especie de psicópata obsesiva.

Luego de un mes en la universidad lo vi, estaba sentado junto a una chica rubia de cabello rizado, la chica lo abrazada y besaba sus mejillas y a él parecía no desagradarle porque reía junto a ella, fue ahí cuando mi mundo se vino abajo, ¿en donde había quedado esa promesa de guardarme una silla siempre?, ¿la promesa de llamarme?, ¿La de ser mi amigo?; me sentí reemplazada y además por aquella rubia que de seguro no entendía su música ni escuchaba lo que él tuviera para decirle, esto tenia sabor a traición.

Lo siguiente no fue muy alentador, mi tristeza de ver a quien yo secretamente amaba con otra colgada de su cuello hizo que cayera en una profunda depresión, después de todo yo no era ni tan bonita ni tan femenina como ella y después de todo él es hombre, vale más un escote pronunciado que una fiel amiga.

Comencé reprobando una que otra asignatura, cuando mi estadía en la universidad se vio amenazada fue que intenté poner más de mi parte pero mis calificaciones seguían siendo bajas, mi aspecto tampoco se llevó una buena parte, estaba mas delgada, mas pálida y ojerosa, no tenía fuerzas para nada, ni siquiera para comer, solo me la pasaba durmiendo.

Creí haberlo visto con intenciones de acercarse a mí pero la rubia inmediatamente lo alejaba de mi trayectoria; mi vida era un asco, y por primera vez deseé morir.

No tenia salud, ni dinero ni amor; había perdido mi trabajo en una tienda de libros por mi falta de dedicación, una amiga de la universidad me arrastró al médico y el diagnostico no fue nada alentador, y por si fuera poco él reía todos los días del brazo de la chica rubia.

Sí, que pena mi vida, quería morirme y no sé si fui lo suficientemente valiente o extremadamente cobarde pero lo intenté, y varias veces pero ninguna lograba concretarse, a veces las pastillas no eran suficientes, el cuchillo no tenía demasiado filo o no pasaban coches por las calles cuando yo quería terminar con mi vida.

Un día aburrida de mi vida me senté a la sombra de un árbol a planear el siguiente intento para matarme, comencé a escuchar música sumamente depresiva cuando sentí que había alguien tras de mí.

-¿Podrías ocultarme?, he logrado perder a Tanya, esa chica es odiosa- dijo aquella voz de terciopelo que yo tan bien conocía.

-¿Tanya?- pregunté yo sabiendo que se refería a la rubia.

-Si, Tanya, la rubia hueca descerebrada que entro a esta universidad gracias a las influencias de su papito, desgraciadamente es mi prima y tengo que hacer el papel de niñero con ella, me tiene harto, ¿tu como has estado?- me dijo como si nada.

Me hubiera gustado decirle "bien, solo estoy un poco destruida y he intentado matarme porque mi vida es un asco pero no te preocupes, no es nada serio" pero en vez de eso puse mi mejor sonrisa fingida y le mentí sobre mi estado.

Había deseado morir con tantas ganas que lo estaba logrando, cuando fui al médico me dijo que aquellos cambios de ánimo a veces eran producto de ciertas masas encefálicas, y al hacerme los análisis el médico concluyó que tenía un tumor alojado en el cerebro y no era de los buenos, en poco tiempo mas perdería la visión y luego moriría, ya estaba muy avanzado como para hacer algo, solo debía vivir con alegría los días que me quedaban, como si eso fuese posible.

-¿Te gustaría salir hoy conmigo?, hay una pizzería nueva y me han dicho que hacen unas pizzas excelentes- dijo Edward con entusiasmo.

-¿Por qué ahora te da la gana de salir conmigo?- le pregunté dolida.

-Porque te he extrañado, eres mi amiga y te quiero- me dijo como si nada, me quiere...como amiga.

Solo me limité a mirarlo, cuando iba a sacar un libro de mi mochila él con un movimiento rápido me tomó por el mentón y deposito un inocente beso en mis labios.

-Solo sal conmigo, por favor- me rogó y yo sin poder articular una palabra asentí con la cabeza.

La semana que pasó Edward no me dejó sola, incluso me presentó a su prima, la cual había resultado ser una chica muy agradable, Edward siempre estuvo conmigo, no éramos novios pero ocasionalmente nos besábamos, cuando él sacaba a colación el tema de nuestro "estado amoroso" yo lo evadía, como también evadía decirle mi verdadero estado, habíamos quedado en que yo tenía una inofensiva anemia, nada de qué preocuparse.

Él nunca supo de mi estado, ni siquiera cuando comencé a morir en sus brazos.

* * *

**sé que es un poco corto pero es la inspiracion del momento y cuando vienen las ganas de escribir...hay que escribir**

**espero les guste**

**gracias por leer y por comentar**

**bye!**


	2. La chica de los comics

Capitulo dos: la chica de los comics.

(Edward P.O.V)

Hace tres años que estudiaba en esta universidad y nunca me había costado tanto aprobar una asignatura como la que estaba cursando ahora, al demonio se habían ido mis días de escuchar música bajo "mi" árbol, generalmente me iba bien en los estudios, mis padres estaban orgullosos de mi ya que nunca había reprobado algo y ahora me encontraba casi al borde del fracaso; decidí irme por el camino fácil y correcto para aprobar, el pasar en la biblioteca.

Mi mejor amigo Jasper tenía sus métodos mas ilegales, el podía conseguir muestras reales de nuestro estudio ya sean costillas, vertebras, cráneos, etc.; no sé de donde las conseguía ni cómo pero resultaba mejor que estudiar de un libro; además tenia una novia que parecía poder leer el futuro ya que siempre acertaba con los libros correctos n donde salían casualmente las respuestas de los futuros exámenes. Maldito Jasper.

Así que un día como hoy, totalmente cabreado de tanta mierda universitaria me topé con ella, la única maldita estudiante que se carcajeaba en la biblioteca ajena a las preocupaciones y deberes estudiantiles, yo agotado al máximo pero ella reía, y no reía precisamente porque se sabía toda la materia sino porque la muy idiota se daba el tiempo de leer comics en vez de estudiar de la montaña de libros que tenia al lado, a lo mejor era la noviecita de turno de su profesor y por eso podía permitirse el lujo de perder el tiempo, después de todo la chica tenía su encanto, era blanca estilo "blancanieves" y su cabello era castaño y rizado, una perfecta y encantadora combinación, la chica era linda y yo sin tener un motivo de peso estaba enojado con ella, después de todo si ella era una condenada genio de su carrera y yo un fracasado más que iba a reprobar no debería importarme, así que seguí mi camino tratando de olvidar sin éxito a la chica de los comics, la linda chica de los comics.

Al otro día, sin haber dormido nada y con la promesa de ver un cráneo humano real por parte de Jasper me topo con un estúpido cartel que indicaba que por disposición del decanato se suspendían las clases durante el almuerzo, eso significaba una cosa, la pandilla de Emmett McCarthy y su intento de ingenieros llenarían la cafetería cuando intentase comer mi ensalada de atún con lechuga y así fue, alcancé a llegar temprano como para comprar mi almuerzo y encontrar una silla vacía aunque no era en mi lugar favorito y cuando ya me había instalado entraba ella, la chica "tengo demasiado tiempo para perderlo leyendo mierda", al carajo, me dediqué a comer mi ensalada.

Tenía tanta mala suerte que "señorita sin responsabilidad" no encontró otro lugar que el que estaba al lado mío, la chica era un verdadero desastre, aun no sé cómo no botó su refresco sobre su sándwich, era realmente patosa y descoordinada, con toda la intención del mundo me reí de ella, solo para fastidiarla.

-Cuidado chica, podría caerse la comida de tu bandeja- le dije mientas retiraba la silla, después de todo no era un verdadero patán, mi mami me había enseñado a ser un caballero.

-Gracias- dijo con su suave voz, ¡demonios!, la odiaba por despreocupada y la deseaba por delicada.

-Esta estúpida decisión de la dirección, no había tanto caos cuando los de ingeniería tenían clases a esta hora- le dije por meterle conversación, deseaba oír su voz nuevamente.

Ella volteo a verme y me sentí desnudo frente a ella, no porque ella me mirase de una manera lujuriosa como solían hacerlo las amigas de mi prima sino porque ella parecía estar estudiándome, me hizo sentir como un bicho raro, como si sus ojos fueran maquinas de rayos X.

-Soy Edward, Edward Cullen, Medicina, tercer año- me presenté para que dejase de mirarme con sus ojos de aquel marrón chocolate tan cálido y a la vez tan instigador.

-Bella Swan, Periodismo, tercer año- se presentó copiando mi manera de presentarme, ahora entendía muchas cosas, estudiaba periodismo, quizás investigaba lo que los jóvenes leían para escribir un artículo, y yo el muy idiota juzgándola mal.

-Esos idiotas, están ocupando mi mesa preferida- le indiqué al grupo de McCarthy y su novia la rubia barbie que se miraba en el reflejo del cristal del ventanal.

-Yo no tengo mesa preferida, solo me limito a almorzar y ya- me dijo dándole una mordida a su sándwich.

-Eres una chica practica, seguro hay que ser así para ser periodista- le dije tratando de que la lechuga no escapase de mi boca.

-Y hay que comer como cerdo para ser médico- me reprochó, era realmente fastidiosa pero aun así me parecía fascinante.

-Discúlpeme bella dama por no comer como caballero pero Jasper Whitlock anda con un cráneo en la mochila y me muero de la curiosidad por examinarlo-le respondí señalando a mi rubio amigo que estaba junto a su novia, seguramente la odiosa duende enana presumía de haber ganado dinero nuevamente en esos concursos de la tele y los mensajes de texto, la muy ridícula siempre ganaba, siempre adivinaba, tonta.

Con Bella no seguimos hablando, tenia mas curiosidad por el cráneo en la mochila de Jasper que por la castaña que comía educadamente a mi lado, comí como un verdadero animal y saqué a Jasper del cabello fuera de la cafetería, Alice me dedicó una mirada envenenada, mejor se iba a apostar a los caballos, seguro que también adivinaba el ganador.

-¿Y? ¿Trajiste el cráneo?- le pregunté impaciente a mi rubio amigo-

-Cállate Cullen, es ilegal tener este tipo de huesos en la mochila- me soltó Jasper claramente nervioso, como estábamos en un lugar apartado nadie nos iba a pillar, él sacó de su mochila una bolsa negra con el pequeño cráneo dentro, Jasper era estúpido, el cráneo no era humano.

-¿Hiciste tanto alboroto por la cabeza de un gato?- lo regañé.

-Es prácticamente lo mismo, tiene las mismas partes, igual sirve para estudiar- dijo Jasper muy convencido.

-Y pensar que perdí tiempo valioso con la chica de los comics- dije en voz alta, de inmediato me arrepentí.

-Así que ¿una chica?- dijo Jasper levantando las cejas.

-No es algo que te importe, ahora me voy a clases- dije totalmente defraudado, obligado ahora a estudiar de libros toda la noche para el examen de mañana.

Como era de esperarse nuevamente no dormí nada por estar estudiando, hice mi examen y de todas las preguntas solo sabia un pequeño porcentaje, ni con ayuda divina aprobaba, quizás debí estudiar con el cráneo del gato de Jasper; lo único que inexplicablemente me emocionaba era ver de nuevo a Bella, así que llegué excesivamente temprano a la cafetería solo para guardarle una silla, puse mi mochila ahí y miré con cara de pocos amigos a todo aquel que me puso cara de "quita tu mochila de ahí".

Ella me vio y eso fue suficiente para mí, iba a replicarme pero yo fui más rápido y quité la mochila para que se pudiera sentar.

-Llegaste, pensé que no ibas a venir- le dije tratando de esconder mi emoción.

-Te guardé un puesto, para que no tuvieras que correr con tu bandeja de comida-le dije sonriéndole, ella se había sonrojado, era adorable.

Comencé a comer como un verdadero cerdo nuevamente por el simple hecho de estar nervioso, ella me ponía así, su sonrojo encantador, su aroma a fresas, su cabello castaño, su inusual palidez, ella era hermosa y si bien nunca creí en los cuentos de Disney y "la princesa besó al sapo y fueron felices por siempre" por ella podía creer, la chica me gustaba, desde su musical risa hasta la expresión de su cara por verme comer como un verdadero animal.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿Jasper Whitlock tiene un fémur en la mochila?- dijo para luego reírse, su risa era música para mis oídos...que cursi suenas ahora Edward, ve a que Tanya te vista de rosa.

-No, pero anoche descargué de internet la discografía completa de un grupo que me gusta y planeo ir a escuchar música un rato a los jardines antes de entrar a clase- le mentí con la boca llena de tomate, hoy esa era la ensalada del día, mañana eran espárragos.

Ella se había tragado mi mentira, jamás le diría que comía así porque ella me ponía nervioso.

-Deberías intentarlo algún día, es bastante relajante sentarse a la sombra de un árbol antes de clase- le sugerí inocentemente, jamás se me pasó por la cabeza la reacción que iba a causar en ella.

-¿No te molesta si te acompaño hoy?- me preguntó antes de darle un gran mordisco a su sándwich, ella comía como cerdita, se veía linda.

-Para nada cerdita- le dije riendo mientras quitaba con una servilleta un poco de mayonesa de su cara.

Cuando terminamos de comer mi entusiasmo era tan grande que la tomé de la mano y la arrastré a mi supuesto árbol favorito, la verdad era que no había ni discografía, ni árbol, ni entusiasmo por escuchar música, así que hice uso de el dispositivo de mp3 que le había prestado a mi prima y que ella detestablemente se había encargado de llenar con música que a mí ni me gustaba, por lo menos tenia la discografía de Paramore, podía fingir un enamoramiento obsesivo hacia la vocalista.

Mi falso enamoramiento hacia la señorita Williams* hizo creíble mi mentira, Bella me había creído y ahora ambos cantábamos ridículamente "ignorance"* ella con más entusiasmo que yo, ¡era tan linda!

Me la pasé todo el semestre y parte del año almorzando con ella y compartiendo esos momentos bajo el árbol, finalmente había reprobado pero ella me daba ánimos para seguir adelante, no me importaba mucho en realidad mi situación académica ni los huesos de animales que luego consiguió Jasper, ella se había convertido en el centro de mi universo, la amaba, tanto que no me cabía mas amor por ella en mi corazón.

Cuando comenzó nuevamente el año universitario esperaba verla con ansias pero ahora en mi pesada mochila de responsabilidades cargaba una piedra estorbosa llamada Tanya Denali Cullen, mi odiosa prima, su papi al parecer había invertido en este establecimiento educacional por lo que los directivos dejaron ingresar su descerebrada cabeza a esta institución y yo tenía como misión proteger a la niña de papá de los malvados profesores que quisieran echarla, ¡maldición!

Bella me miraba desde lejos y yo no podía deshacerme de Tanya, mi trasero estaba peligrando en la universidad por culpa de la princesa y más me valía portarme bien con ella si no quería que su papi hablara con alguien y me sacaran de aquí, así que era mi amor por Bella o mis sueños, no podía tener las dos cosas.

A veces me escapaba de la rubia loca e iba a nuestro árbol pero ella ya no aparecía por allí, entendía que ella estuviese dolida conmigo, quizás pensaba que tenía algo con la hueca a de mi prima y ella tan noble no quería interrumpir mis románticos encuentros, maldita Tanya.

Comencé a preocuparme cuando ella no iba a clases, quería llamarla pero me daba miedo el parecer una especie de perseguidor psicópata, cada vez la veía mas pálida, mas ojerosa y hasta más delgada, no necesitaba ser un medico graduado para saber que a ella le pasaba algo, y me dolía no poder hacer nada.

Así que un día dejé a Tanya sola en la laberíntica biblioteca, luego le daría la excusa de haberme perdido yo también, vislumbré a Bella desde lejos sentada bajo nuestro árbol, escribía en una pequeña libreta, me acerqué sigilosamente y pude leer por sobre su hombro lo que ella escribía.

"Intentos de suicidio, treinta pastillas para dormir, un cuchillo nada afilado, una carretera sin coches", los tres enunciados se hallaban tachados, ¿será una nueva investigación?, ¿así como los comics?

-¿Podrías ocultarme?, he logrado perder a Tanya, esa chica es odiosa- dije tras ella haciendo que saltara de la impresión.

-¿Tanya?- pregunto mirándome después de tanto tiempo.

-Si, Tanya, la rubia hueca descerebrada que entro a esta universidad gracias a las influencias de su papito, desgraciadamente es mi prima y tengo que hacer el papel de niñero con ella, me tiene harto, ¿tu como has estado?- le pregunté esperando que hubiese perdonado mi lejanía.

Ella parecía dudar sobre lo que me respondería pero solo me sonrió diciéndome que todo estaba bien mandando un poco de calidez a mi corazón.

-¿Te gustaría salir hoy conmigo?, hay una pizzería nueva y me han dicho que hacen unas pizzas excelentes- le pregunté esperando una respuesta afirmativa, sería nuestra primera salida y podríamos volver a comer juntos como unos verdaderos cerdos.

-¿Por qué ahora te da la gana de salir conmigo?-me preguntó con voz dura, podía percibir el dolor en su voz.

-Porque te he extrañado, eres mi amiga y te quiero- le dije sin dudarlo, se lo había confesado, ahora ella sabía que la quería.

Ella no me respondió, se limitó a rebuscar en su mochila y yo en un estúpido e impulsivo movimiento la tomé del mentón e hice todos mis sueños realidad, probé sus dulces labios de cereza.

-Solo sal conmigo, por favor- le rogué después de besarla, solo rogaba internamente porque ella aceptara, mi hermosa chica de los comics había asentido con la cabeza, una sonrisa se había formado en mi rostro, hoy comería pizza con ella.

Los días siguientes Bella y yo éramos inseparables, había optado por la salida fácil y le había dicho a Tanya que dejara de fastidiar, también le había presentado a Bella, la muy idiota estaba feliz de que su "Eddie" tuviera una novia por lo que me dejó tranquilo, por lo menos ahora podía estar con Bella sin que tuviera que temer por mi estadía en la universidad.

Amaba besarla, tanto como ella amaba evadir el tema sobre nuestra situación amorosa, cada vez que le preguntaba si quería ser mi novia ella me dejaba sin una respuesta, pensé que no le gustaban las relaciones serias por lo que la dejé tranquila y seguí disfrutando de su compañía, luego supe el motivo; ella estaba enferma, tan enferma que me metía sobre su estado para no tenerme preocupado, pero yo igualmente me preocupaba, sobre todo cuando se agarraba la cabeza o cuando llegó con anteojos a la universidad.

Mi mundo se vino abajo cuando se desmayó en mis brazos, sus padres habían optado por internarla en un hospital pero nadie me decía nada sobre su estado, eran sus deseos, Bella seguía siendo tan buena que no quería que yo sufriera por ella.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo ella había dejado de verme, y no porque yo no fuese a visitarla sino porque había perdido completamente su visión, estaba pálida y demacrada pero ante mis ojos seguía siendo hermosa, ¿como una joven tan buena y llena de vida puede estar en este estado? No es justo.

-Edward, ¿podrías abrazarme por favor? Tengo frio- me pidió aquel fatídico día, yo incapaz de negarle nada la abracé y besé su frente, ella dio un suspiro para que después su corazón de detuviese para siempre.

De nada sirvió mi llanto ni mis ruegos para que no me dejara, si es que existía un dios bondadoso y misericordioso ¿por qué le quitaba la vida a una joven como ella? Y ¿por qué me la quitaba ahora que finalmente me había enamorado de verdad?

Su frio cuerpo yacía en mis brazos, me gustaba pensar que estaba dormida, como cuando lo hacía en mis brazos bajo nuestro árbol. Ella era un ángel y merecía el cielo, solo esperaba que Dios después de suicidarme me permitiera la entrada al nuevo hogar de Bella, para estar con ella para siempre.

* * *

*Señorita Williams: Hayley Williams, la vocalista de Paramore

*Ignorance: una canción del grupo.

* * *

no pensaba hacer un segundo capitulo pero dadas las circunstancias en las que el publico ha pedido mas de este "oneshot" he escrito un Edward P.O.V

espero que les haya gustado

gracias por leer y por comentar

bye!

PD: el fict termina aquí, no habra un tercer capitulo ni un epilogo.


End file.
